Falling Snow
by A Secretly Sincere Lioness 13
Summary: I am a kit, born in love, I am an outcast, dying in hatred. You are a kit, born an outcast, you are a warrior, dying a hero. You are a monster, born in hatred, you are a monster, dying in blankness.
1. Prolouge

From kithood, Snowfall had always loved him.

That flaming ginger pelt, the fire in his eyes.

Redclaw...

She had never been brave enough to tell him her feelings. No...she had always hid from him. Ducked behind Iceheart, her sister.

"Sheesh, sis, we're so inaccurately named..."

Iceheart said that once. Oh, Iceheart was so, so right.

Iceheart was fiery. Iceheart...was brave.

"Sis...I'm named right, of course," Snowfall had responded.

"Yeah, right," Iceheart had snorted in reply. "I can see it. The fire in you."

Snowfall now looked up at the snow, limping forward as blood streamed from her shoulder. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"No!" She shrieked.

No. No. This wasn't happening...

Oh...let me tell you my story. I'll start with my eyes opening for the first time.

* * *

><p>Snowkit struggled to open her blazing green eyes, but then they were gentle. Her mother had driven away the fire in her.<p>

At last, she saw for the first time.

She sat up, her eyes widening to take in everything around her.

A ginger tom sat in the corner, hissing violently at a gray she-cat.

"Mother! I don't need a bath!"

He was so handsome.

* * *

><p>At the same moment, the medicine cat stared up at the greenleaf sky.<p>

Bits of words flew through Leafheart's mind-

_"The raging, burning ice-"_

_"The red blow-"_

_"Snow falls, quietly-"_

_"She is standing here now-"_

She broke out of the trance, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>For the first time, Icekit narrowed her eyes at her sister, who was staring blankly at the horrible tom. He was, truly, a piece of fox-dung.<p>

Was Icekit the only one who realized what a monster he was?


	2. Come Play With Me

Snowkit nosed her sister awake. "Icekit!" She mewed. "Sis, could you please come outside with me? I want you to be with me."

Icekit yawned. "Why? I'm tired..." She moaned.

Snowkit shied away from her sister. "Well...um..." She wanted to say that she wanted to go because Redkit was out there, but she knew her sister disapproved. "I want to play with you!" She blurted.

Icekit sighed. "Okay, okay." She grumbled.

Snowkit looked down at her paws. "Th-thank you..." She felt a little bad for lying to her sister, but she was desperate to see the ginger tom. Ah...Redkit...

She jumped and noticed that her sister was already at the entrance. "Come on!" Icekit waved her tail.

"Okay, Sis!" Snowkit shot forward, and the two siblings raced out of the nursery.

Snowkit skidded to halt when her eyes locked on Redkit, but her sister didn't stop, not realizing that Snowkit was beside her anymore.

She stared, captivated by Redkit's smooth ginger coat. Then he turned his head, and she quickly looked down at her paws, studying them. She froze, her heart pounding.

"Snowkit!" She heard her sister complain. "Stop staring at your paws and play with me!"

"S-sorry!" She squeaked.

"What?" Her sister called. She approached Snowkit, her tail lashing.

"H-he...I j-just...w-wanted..." Her voice was just above a whisper. Icekit's ear twitched.

"Whatever. I feel really tired. I'm going back inside the nursery." Snowkit gasped and looked up, about to protest. Then she saw the hurt that flashed in he sister's eyes as she turned away.

"Sis..." She whimpered quietly. She tried to apologize, but it was too late. Icekit had already gone into the nursery.

Snowkit stiffened. Here she was in the open, right in front of Redpaw, making the biggest fool out of herself!

What a convenient situation! She thought sarcastically to herself.

She could feel Redkit's gaze boring into her. It made her shiver and feel warm at the same time. Snowkit slowly looked up.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat as their gazes met. Snowkit's heart was pounding so hard that she could swear she'd felt the ground rumble a little. Then Redkit began to approach her, and her heart beat even faster.

Now she had no choice but to speak to him. "H-hello..." She whispered.

"You need to speak up!" Redkit rumbled.

Snowkit looked at the ground. "Hello." She said in a slightly stronger voice. Luckily, it didn't shake.

"Do you want to-" Redkit began. Snowkit thought he was asking to play, and she nodded her head.

"Yes! I mean...sure..." Snowkit assumed that he wanted to play fight, and she dropped into a play crouch.

Redkit looked a bit surprised. Then she jumped, and energy flowed through her. She felt excitement course through her when she tackled Redkit. This was surprisingly fun!

"Hey-!" He began. Snowkit mewed with joy. She playfully batted his nose, and he growled. Redkit tried to defend himself, but Snowkit was too quick. She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't notice the slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Get off!" He rumbled. Snowkit thought his was playing, and she wrestled him to the ground. She placed a paw on his neck.

"I win! I win! I win!" She squeaked with joy.

"Yeah...that's great..." Redkit mumbled. He turned away, and began to walk toward the nursery.

Snowkit opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She wondered what she had done. Was she gloating too much? But...

She sighed, and went back to studying her paws. Suddenly, her pelt felt hot with embarrassment. Snowkit hoped that nobody was staring at her...

The next day she dragged Icekit out with her again. This time she did play with her sister.

"Icekit! Look! A mossball!" Snowkit squeaked. Icekit slowly approached her.

"Hm..." Icekit blinked. "Oh, right." She batted the ball uncertainly. When it moved she jumped, and Snowkit was filled with delight.

She did the same thing, and it rolled farther away from it. Snowkit took off, batting it and trying to snag it with her claws. Icekit pelted after her, and they were soon wrestling for the mossball.

Out of the corner of her eye, Snowkit noticed Redkit watching her quietly. She scrambled to her feet, and the tom bounded away. She sighed, looking at her paws. Why'd he leave?

Icekit got to her paws. "Sis...?"

Snowkit saw Redkit again, and she hid behind her sister. She heard Icekit sigh, but she didn't care. She peeked out a little, watching as he entered the nursery. Snowkit couldn't help herself. She was captivated by the tom.

A slightly warm feeling spread throughout her, and she looked up at the sky. The sun was being obscured by clouds...it couldn't have been from the sun's rays. This warm feeling...

It must've been from Redkit...she always felt that way when she saw him...that must have been it...she purred a little.

OoO

"...you shall be known as Snowpaw!" Rowanstar finished.

"Snowpaw! Icepaw! Snowpaw! Icepaw!" The Clan chanted. Icepaw didn't react to it. Her sister was acting embarrassed as always, and she kept on shooting glances at the newly named Redpaw.

Icepaw sighed. Snowpaw needed to get over that tom, and quick.

Her new mentor, Tawnypelt, approached her. "How about we start training immediately?"

Icepaw didn't move. "Mm," She dipped her head. "Okay..."

Tawnypelt waved her tail. "Then let's go with the other four to train." The she-cat turned away, toward the entrance to the camp. She called to Snowpaw, Redpaw, and their mentors. "We'll join you!"

"That's great!" Dawnheart purred. She was the new mentor for Snowpaw, and the Clan leader himself was Redpaw's mentor.

Icepaw wasn't impressed. Instead, it caused her to be even more uneasy than before. Snowpaw, on another note, seemed to be shyly watching Redpaw...even more than usual.

She shut her eyes for a moment. Her sister needed to realize the error in her ways! Icepaw would speak to her about it when she had a chance; when they were alone.

Icepaw was silent as they left the camp. She was in slight awe at the pine forest, but she didn't show it. She noticed that Redpaw's chest was puffed out. He was too proud. His continuous gloating was beginning to get on her nerves, too.

"Sis? Are you excited?" Snowpaw asked shyly. "I-I'm a bit happy." She said tentatively.

"No, not really. This is our home. What is there to be in awe of? I see nothing new." Icepaw replied. She didn't share her sister's enthusiasm. Her gaze was locked on Redpaw. She didn't trust him. She needed to keep an eye on him...

"Here we are!" Rowanstar announced. Snowpaw's eyes were as wide as moons.

"Wow...Redpaw's mentor is-" She began in a whisper.

"I know, Snowpaw. Now be quiet and listen to our mentors." Icepaw said. She ignored her sister's stung expression.

"First, we are going to learn how to fight. The most important thing is that you know how to defend your Clan, Clanmates, and border." Rowanstar was saying.

Tawnypelt nodded. "Now, this is what we're going to do. We'll teach you a few essential techniques, and then we'll have you test them out on each other."

"Claws sheathed, of course." Dawnheart added, sweeping her gaze over the three apprentices. Icepaw didn't say anything. She was too focused on the ginger tom sitting next to Snowpaw. Would he keep his claws sheathed?

She didn't want to be so paranoid, but...

"Come over here, Icepaw." She followed Tawnypelt, and they stopped near a pine tree. Then they began their lesson.

OoO

Snowpaw timidly settled in her nest next to her sister, trying to hide a yawn. "Training was kind of fun today, right?" She asked quietly.

"It was a valuable lesson. Now go to sleep." Icepaw answered tightly. But Snowpaw heard a hit of restlessness in her sister's voice.

"O-okay..." Snowpaw sighed and placed her chin on her paws. She kept one eye open, staring at Redpaw. His ginger flank was slowly rising up and down; a clue that he was fast asleep.

She sighed, watching. Her pelt felt warm, but not like she was embarrassed. It was a different kind of warm. The kind that started from her heart, and went all the way up to her fur. The feeling she had always gotten when she saw him.

She thought about how he'd always shy away from her. Maybe he was like her...timid and afraid. Well, that couldn't be it. He was a marvelous fighter and he had great skills. Why he was acting like this around her? She didn't know. But just thinking about that made her happy anyways. Maybe he was just embarrassed...

Snowpaw fell asleep thinking about that warmth. She relished the feeling as her eyelids slid shut.

OoO

Icepaw flexed her claws and squared her shoulders. It had been several days, and Tawnypelt had said that she learned quickly. Icepaw was glad. She needed to be ready in case...in case something happened.

For this training session she was paired up with Redpaw. She didn't feel afraid, nervous, or excited. She just felt calm and aware. Icepaw narrowed her eyes at the tom. She didn't trust him. She'd never trusted him...

Tawnypelt stepped forward. "Let me see what you've learned so far. It may not be much, but show me what you two have!"

Redpaw cocked his head. He curled his lip slightly. Icepaw wasn't phased. She waited for him to attack first, and he did. She was surprised, for a moment, at his speed and ferocity. Her eyes widened, and she quickly dodged, weaving around him.

The tom was surprisingly fast, and she was already out of breath. Their techniques were both very limited, so they easily figured out what the other would do. Icepaw did a light jab every here and there, confusing Redpaw, and giving her a chance to go in. But he recovered easily, and it was hard for her to do anything, though it was the same for him too. She definitely needed a lot more practice.

Practice was the key word there...

Icepaw summoned all of her strength and speed, and she managed to deliver a blow to Redpaw's head. He stumbled back, dazed.

"Very good, you two." Rowanstar intercepted them. "You were impressive. I would not have expected this much progress so quickly." Icepaw nodded, but she didn't miss the hint of worry in his voice.

Tawnypelt also seemed to force a purr. "I'm proud of you, Icepaw. But you do need to work on your form. Notice that you were winded from all of that dodging? Here, let me show you..." Icepaw watched, narrowing her eyes.

She tried to concentrate, but her gaze kept flicking to where Redpaw was. His skill was so good that it was almost frightening. Had their mentors noticed that too?

"Now, try that out." Tawnypelt finished.

"Okay-" Icepaw began. She stiffened, and her fur began to rise. Tawnypelt seemed to notice it too, as did Redpaw and Rowanstar.

"Mouse-dung!" Tawnypelt hissed. Rowanstar's hackles were raised.

Icepaw unsheathed her claws, and her eyes widened as she heard a loud rustling that certainly wasn't a cat.


End file.
